Jason Hill
Jason Hill is a central main character on Glee: The Unitards. Jason is the non-biological brother to Poppy Hill, who is his adoptive sister. Jason is an active member of Jackson High's glee club, The Unitards. He joined prior to the pilot episode, In The Beginning, along with Harmony, Poppy and Liz. He remains as a member of the club, and has remained close friends with those three. In One Will Always Follow, Jason performed his debut solo, Shut Up And Kiss Me, attracting a girl named Winter, who he started a relationship with. In Duets, Part 1, after Winter had told him she was bisexual, it was revealed that he stormed out on her, and won't answer her text messages. In Duets, Part 2, he tries to win her back, but she begins to ignore him. Harmony tells him to let her go. In The Bright Lights, however, Jason apologizes for ignoring her and storming out on her and she agrees to re-start their relationship. They are currently still in a loving relationship. It has been comfirmed by Jgal12 that he will re-appear in Season Two. Jason Hill is portrayed by actor Josh Hutcherson. Biography Season One 'In The Beginning' Jason makes his first appearance in this episode. His appearances are brief. In the auditorium, where Patrick Jelly, the principal, is invited by Harmony to watch their performance. Jason, Poppy and Liz are then instructed by Harmony to walk from back-stage onto the stage. Harmony performs My Favorite Things, from The Sound of Music, with a very sleepy Jason almost collapsing in it. Patrick is very impressed and at the end applaudes Harmony. It is then brought up by Harmony that they don't have a director, and Patrick, eager to make his school the best it can be, decides to find a new director for The Unitards. He watches many students perform their auditions for The Unitards, with their new director Jesse St. James, as well as Poppy, Liz and Harmony. 'This Is Who I Am ' In the hallways, Jason is eating his lunch with a barely-hungry Winter. Jason can tell there is something wrong with her, and when a giant gust of wind blows the back of Winter's top up slightly, the large red cut on her back is revealed. Jason is shocked and asks what happened. Winter whispers to him saying that it was her mother that did it as she was angry for not chopping the cucumbers correctly, which leads Jason to be even more shocked. 'He's The Wizard ' When auditions are being held for the role of The Wizard in the school musical of The Wiz, Jason auditions with his version of "Y'All Got It!". Jesse criticizes the performance, saying it lacked emotion, but April Rhodes, who is helping to judge the auditions, says to give him a break. Later, Jason is seen in the choir room with Winter, where he says that he feels no one's being supportive of him getting the role of The Wizard in the school musical. He says that he thinks everyone is being like this to him, and also not congratulating him for the role, including Winter herself. She says that she's sorry that she hasn't been there for him every single moment of the day, and she apologises, but then says that the reason she's been gone a lot is because she's not in a good mood and is trying to gain her mother's trust again, but instead she's just angry at her. She then says that she's "not a magician, a wizard, a flying monkey or even a witch" and that "she can't be everywhere at once". She says that he's asking her to forget about herself and questions whether they should really be together if he's going to be so "unsupportive and demanding" of her. Relationships Winter Delgado ''Main Article: The Winter-Jason Relationship page (Winson)'' The''' Winter-Jason Relationship', or more commonly known as '''Winson', is the loving relationship between Winter Delgado and Jason Hill. Winter first meets Jason in One Will Always Follow, and they both develop a crush on one another. At the end of the episode, they sing a duet together, and Winter admits to being bisexual. Jason doesn't seem happy. In Duets, Part 1, it is revealed that Jason is ignoring Winter. She really wants to be with him, but he keeps running away from and avoiding her. Harmony eventually helps her to realize that they don't have to be together to make her happy. In Duets, Part 2, it changes in that Winter is now ignoring Jason, and Jason decides he wants her back. He tries to win her back by attempting to seduce her with Freddie for the Unitards duet competition, however it does not work. In The Bright Lights, they get back together, and Jason and Winter both apologize for everything they've done to each other. Songs Season One Solos Shut up and kiss me slushie.png|Shut Up And Kiss Me (One Will Always Follow)|link=Shut Up And Kiss Me Y'all got it! slushie.png|Y'All Got It! (He's The Wizard)|link=Y'All Got It! So you wanted to meet the wizard slushie.png|So You Wanted to Meet the Wizard (Cut from He's The Wizard but used on The Wiz Album)|link=So You Wanted to Meet the Wizard I try slushie.png|I Try (Forgotten)|link=I Try Mistletoe slushie.png|Mistletoe (Cut from Christmas Time is Here but used on The Christmas Album)|link=Mistletoe Duets Wouldn't change a thing slushie.png|Wouldn't Change a Thing (With Winter) (One Will Always Follow)|link=Wouldn't Change a Thing Good news slushie.png|Good News (With Freddie) (Duets, Part 2)|link=Good News Wonderful slushie.png|Wonderful (With June) (The Bright Lights)|link=Wonderful This is our song slushie.png|This Is Our Song (With Winter) (The Bright Lights)|link=This Is Our Song Take my breath away slushie.png|Take My Breath Away (With Winter) (Promalicious)|link=Take My Breath Away Switch me on slushie.png|Switch Me On (With Freddie) (Promalicious)|link=Switch Me On Dark side slushie.png|Dark Side (With Harmony]) (If We Ever Meet Again)|link=Dark Side Solos (In A Group) Season Two Solos Everybody's changing slushie.png|Everybody's Changing (Everybody's Changing)|link=Everybody's Changing (song) Duets Locked out of heaven slushie.png|Locked Out of Heaven (With Freddie) (Everybody's Changing)|link=Locked Out of Heaven Trivia *Throughout Arc One of Season One, Jason doesn't sing at all, but in Arc Two, he begins to sing quite a lot. *Incidentally, two of his duets are by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas, from Camp Rock 2, and both sung with Winter (Wouldn't Change A Thing and This Is Our Song) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Members of The Unitards Category:Season One Characters Category:Regular Characters Category:Jackson High School Students Category:Season One Regular Characters Category:Season Two Regular Characters Category:Season Two Characters